


looks right at the camera

by tinytonysnark



Series: the laugh track series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark
Summary: “I’ve worked at SHIELD Tech Supplies for about a year now,” Steve says while adjusting his tie. “It’s not exactly how I envisioned my life but,” he smiles, glancing out the conference room window to where Tony is signing a package and joking with the delivery guy, “it’s not all bad, I guess.”





	looks right at the camera

**Author's Note:**

> This was so difficult for me, because one, I’ve never written 3rd person POV and two, i’m essentially the camera man so there’s no inner monologue here. which is weird for me. anyway, enjoy!

“Yeah, course I like him,” Tony says, grinning at the camera, “We’re friends.” His expression shutters for a minute, pink dusting his cheeks, “Did- did he say something?”

* * *

“I’ve worked at SHIELD Tech Supplies for about a year now,” Steve says while adjusting his tie. “It’s not exactly how I envisioned my life but,” he smiles, glancing out the conference room window to where Tony is signing a package and joking with the delivery guy, “it’s not all bad, I guess.”

* * *

Tony sits on the edge of Steve’s desk, poking him in the cheek with his finger. “Steve. Steeeeeveeeeee. Stevieeeeee.”

Steve huffs, but he’s smiling when he finally looks at Tony and asks, “What?”

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m working Tony, something you should also be doing right now,” Steve answers, turning back to his desktop.

“I can’t work right now,” Tony says, sounding close to a whine, “My brain can’t focus on anything.”

Steve frowns up at him and says in a low voice, “Have you taken your medication today?”

“I can’t believe you remember that,” surprise clear in Tony’s voice. “That conversation was months ago, and yes Steve, I already took my pill.”

“Of course I remember Tony, it’s important,” Steve says before noticing the way the camera is zoomed in on them.

His face colours though he frowns at the lens.  

* * *

Natasha sits with perfect posture, and looks right at the camera. “I’m Coulson’s secretary and his eyes and ears for this place so I’m pretty plugged into office gossip.” She squints suspiciously at the camera, “Why do you ask?”

* * *

Clint lounges in the chair, face open. “Yeah I’m the last hire they made. I started working here because I needed a job real fast. Natasha hooked me up. She’s my best friend but don’t _ever_ tell her I said that. But yeah, we go way back. I needed a job cause I got a dog and damn dude, dogs ain’t cheap and neither is pizza.”

* * *

“Tony and I are the techies of the office,” Bruce says, fidgeting with his glasses. “Odd, I know since this is fundamentally a tech company. But we deal with the actual tech issues rather than the people coming to complain.” He looks right at the camera, eyes wide behind his square framed glasses, “Thank fucking god I don’t have to do customer service.”

* * *

Tony and Bruce head down to the warehouse, cameras trailing behind them. Steve and a rather large blonde man are tossing a basketball in the background while Wanda and a ginger haired woman are sharing cookies with each other on the sidelines.

“This is where it all happens,” Tony beams and claps his hands together. “Once a week at lunch, we come down here, and we kick ass—”

The large blonde man laughs loudly.

“Hey, big shot! We do kick butt-” Tony whirls around and stutters to a halt, seeing Steve take off his shirt, ”We, uh, have a lot of fun!” he says before fleeing to join the ginger haired woman, stealing the cookie from out of her hand to which she retaliates by smacking him.

Bruce gives a looks towards the cameras before shrugging. “He’s a little helpless sometimes but we love him.”

“Yes, Tony has only been here less than a year, but we all love him,” the large blonde man says, coming up behind Bruce and smiling at the camera. “Even us down here in the warehouse who don’t see those from the office everyday.”

Bruce turns around to look at the man before he squeaks when he notices that said man is shirtless. He turns back to the camera, face red. “Uh, this- this is Thor. He works here. Obviously. He obviously works here, that’s why he’s here now. To play basketball. Shirtless.” If possible, Bruce’s face turns redder. He wishes Thor good luck before fleeing much like Tony did to go sit by the man on the sidelines.

Thor frowns at Bruce’s quickly retreating figure before turning back to the camera and shrugging.

He walks back to where Steve and and a burly looking dark haired man are standing near one of the baskets.

“All right! Let’s do this!” Steve shouts. Everyone appropriately whoops.

The burly man walks to where Tony and Bruce are to give a kiss to the ginger haired woman. “Good luck,” she wishes him.

“Team office is gonna whoop your butt, Happy,” Tony says to him, laughing.

Steve looks over at him and smiles. Tony smiles back.

The final score is 16-14 with Team Office winning. Team Warehouse have good players but Clint has disturbingly good aim.

* * *

The ginger haired woman and Coulson seem to be in argument but it is difficult to tell.

The cameras were not allowed into Coulson’s office but from the cracks in the blinds, they’re both seen to be sitting opposite of each other, Coulson’s desk between them and Natasha is standing by the door, notepad in hand though she’s not taking any notes.

The ginger haired woman says something but Coulson cuts her off, shaking his head. She stands and so does he. He reaches out his hand to shake and she takes it before walking to the door. “I’ll see you next week, Coulson. Ms, Romanov,” she nods at the red head before striding out of the office.

“Eventually, he’s gonna come down here himself if you keep denying Pepper,” Natasha says to Coulson.

Coulson looks at her from behind his desk, dragging piles of paper towards him. “Good, if he wants him that badly then he should make the trip. I’ll even take him to a Nando’s while he’s here.”

Natasha’s lip twitches.

* * *

In the office break room, Tony is making coffee while Steve looks through the fridge. Sam is playing sudoku on his phone by the table.

“What do you think Pepper wants from Coulson? They seem to be having the same conversation practically every other week,” Steve says, opening up a packet of yogurt.

“No clue but whatever it is, Coulson seems to be holding his ground,” Tony replies, stirring his coffee. “Hey, do you have any more yogurt?”

Steve opens the fridge back up and tosses it to him. “Yeah, that’s my last one.”

* * *

Sam stares right at the camera. 

“Steve once went on a 15 minute rant to me because because Clint took one of his yogurts and didn’t replace it,” he says.

“The 5 complaints I have which Steve filed with _human resources_ are about his yogurt,” Sam huffs. “That white boy really loves his yogurt. It’s the only thing he keeps in the fridge. And he just gives his last one to Tony? Just like that?”

Sam crosses his arms. “I hate those idiots.”

* * *

The next day, Steve heads to the fridge to put his newly bought packets of yogurt in the fridge only to see an entire shelf filled with yogurt, all labeled Steve.

They’re all raspberry flavored.

Steve looks at the camera, a small dumbfounded smile on his face.

“Raspberry is my favorite flavor. I can't believe he- I didn’t think he’d notice.”

* * *

Pepper and Happy have been engaged for two years and finally on May 5th, they get married.

Tony, who is apparently a close childhood friend to Pepper is part of the wedding party. He takes his role of maid of honor seriously, and is there to help her with anything and everything.

When he gives his speech, Pepper cries and when he says he hopes to find a love like theirs someday, the camera catches how Steve nearly breaks the stem of his champagne glass.

* * *

“Hey,” Tony shoves his arms into his jacket to hurry after Steve as the wedding party continues inside, “Are you leaving?”

“Wedding’s over. Speeches have been made and cake has been cut,” Steve says, tugging at his tie, “Your speech was good.”

“Thanks,” Tony kicks at Steve’s foot lightly, “Such strong words of praise.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “What did you want me to give you a grade?”

“No need. I’ve never gotten anything but A’s my whole life and it ain’t about to change,” he says. “You gonna stay for at least a dance?”

Steve hesitates. “I’m a bad dancer.”

“That’s fine! I’m a pretty good one.”

Steve laughs, shoves his hands in his pockets, “I know.”

Tony bites his lip and smiles up at him, “Thanks.”

“Sure.”

“Come on,” Tony says after a minute of the two of them looking at each other in silence. “Please,” he clutches his hands together and pouts, “Please? Everyone’s coupling up and I’m by myself out there!”

"Yeah, sorry I’m gonna have to be your last resort.”

Tony frowns at him. “You’re anything but a last resort. Steve, there’s no one else I’d rather be dancing with at Pep’s wedding right now.”

Steve inhales so sharply the camera picks up the sound.

“Yeah, let's go in. It’s starting to get colder.”

An hour later, Tony and Steve are the only ones on the dance floor, swaying together to Ed Sheeran.

* * *

Thor enters the office with flowers in his hands.

Everyone is staring and the camera zooms on Bruce’s gobsmacked face.

Thor doesn’t seem bothered by people watching as he makes his way over to Bruce’s desk to give the man the flowers.

“Bruce, it seems you have misunderstood me at the wedding last weekend. I would very much like to go on a date with you. What do you say?” Thor asks him, expression hopeful.

Bruce squints up at the blonde man before sighing. “I’d say you’re an idiot, but yes. I’ll go on a date with you.”

Thor beams at him and Bruce smiles back at him, if more shyly.  

Tony stares at the both of them, smiling to himself and doesn’t feel Steve’s eyes on him.

* * *

“I used to be in the Army,” Steve says, looking down at his hands. “I did two tours. Lead my own team. I raised up the ranks pretty fast, all things considered.”

He looks out the conference room window. “Everyone thought I was nuts when I said I wasn’t renewing my contract. That I was gonna head back into civilian life. The members of my team, or well the ones who quit when I did anyway, thought I was joking when I said I was gonna work in an office.”

He smiles faintly before continuing, “My best friend, Bucky, came by the office once just a few weeks after Tony had started here. He took one look at him then back at me and said ‘oh’.”

Steve frowns, looking back to the camera. “Sorry, what was the question?” 

* * *

I wanted to invent things,” Tony says. “My dad used to work for this company before he died, when I was much younger. It’s one of the reasons I got this job,” he shrugs. “I knew the CEO, or well, he knew my dad.”

“I have ideas on how to improve the tech we have and maybe some ideas for new projects but I-“

Steve and Clint fly past the window using fire extinguishers to propel their rolling chairs because Clint had bet Steve 10 bucks he would be faster to which Steve replied, “Square up asshole.”

There’s a deafening crash as the camera closes in on Tony’s face. He grins.

“I’ll never be bored here,” he says after a moment. “When Coulson was away on company business, Natasha and I wrapped his desk with our old Christmas gift wrapping paper. Ugly, gaudy wrapping paper.”

[Shot of Coulson’s desk, mid wrap, Natasha using way too much tape to wrap the legs of the desk with fluorescent pink gift paper that has Santa heads on it. Sam gives the camera a flat stare. Wanda is watering Sam’s plastic plant behind him.]

“I like it here.”

* * *

“Yes,” Natasha glances down at her perfectly manicured nails, “I like it here. I mean, the sexual tension is stifling.”

[Shot of Tony leaning over Steve’s shoulder, helping him with an Excel spreadsheet. Tony is leaning heavily on Steve’s side, chin over his shoulder but snaps away when he spots the camera and goes a bright red. Tony continues talking and turns to check if Steve is listening and their noses brush. There is a beat, the camera pans to where Natasha has her palm out to Clint. He reaches for his wallet as Tony straightens up and gestures to something on Steve’s desk. The moment is gone. Clint smirks at her and puts away his wallet; Natasha rolls her eyes. Tony trips over Steve’s chair as he scurries back to his desk.]

“I mean, it’s a little preposterous,” Natasha says, “Sam and I hooked up the first week I started here. Sure, it was just an easier way to get access to everyone’s documented information, but it wasn’t exactly a hardship either. At the rate they’re going, the money in the betting pool if gonna help set one of us up for retirement.”

* * *

“Five days,” Sam grins. “I wasn’t about to resist that gorgeous redhead. Even if it was just so she could read everyone’s files.” He arches a brow. “Look, I’m not in the business of disappearing in the middle of the night or having my fingers cut off or something, so there’s no way in hell I’ll confront her about it.”

* * *

There’s a party to celebrate their branch not being downsized and actually being one of the most successful ones this quarter.

Coulson gives a speech, or rather a sentence. “I’m proud of all of you and I hope we continue to have this success for many more years to come.”

Clint gets drunk and dances on his desk. Victor from the warehouse who everyone calls Vision for an unknown reason is making out with Wanda in the corner. Thor and Bruce left the conference room 20 minutes ago and have yet to be seen. Sam is nodding his head along to the music, nursing a beer. Natasha is talking to Pietro from the warehouse.

There’s glitter paint everywhere for some unholy reason.

Tony smears the paint over Steve’s face, leaving a streak of pink and purples along his cheek. He giggles at Steve’s shocked expression then it turns into a yelp when Steve retaliates by rubbing it into his hair.

They both laugh at the mess and laugh louder when Thor and Bruce come back into the conference room, clothes askew and glittery paint all over their clothes, like they’d been rolling in it.

Bruce turns red. Thor only smiles smugly.

The camera catches Clint at the very back of the office, lights too dim to see who he’s talking to, but he’s clearly kissing _someone._

* * *

The office still has glitter in the carpet that won’t leave no matter how many times it gets vacuumed. The vending machine in the break room is completely out of any and all snacks, except for raisin packets. There’s a yellow handprint on the ceiling.

* * *

Tony’s entire desk is covered in yellow post it notes. They all come together to form a detailed sketch of his face and everyone in the office.

It’s clearly a sketch based of a picture from Pepper’s wedding, where they’re all seated at the table. It’s beautiful and wonderful and there’s only one person who could have done it.

The attention to detail is astounding and everyone is so accurately drawn but they all seem to be secondary characters in the sketch. Tony is at the very centre of it and he’s looks radiant, even on a yellow post it note.

Tony carefully plucks the post it notes off the table in vertical order, after staring for 3 minutes, gathers them in his arms and tells Coulson he’s taking a half day and that he’ll be back in the afternoon.

Coulson barely blinks.

The camera pans to Steve, his face crestfallen when he sees Tony remove the post its before leaving.

* * *

Steve is sulking in the break room when Tony comes back right after lunch.

Tony spots him, sitting at a table, hand on his chin and not really seeing anything.

He knocks on the table with his knuckles and Steve’s head jerks up and then he seems to really see who it is because he stands up so fast the chair goes tumbling backwards.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Tony says to him.

Steve flinches. “Tony, I’m so sorry if I was o-“

Tony continues like he didn’t hear him. “That was the nicest most beautiful gift I’ve ever received Steve. I can't believe you drew that for me. And on post it notes!” He goes around the table and hugs Steve. “Thank you.”

Steve’s voice sounds strained when he replies, “You’re welcome,” his arms coming around to hug Tony back.

“Uh, that wasn’t actually the gift though,” he says. Tony jerks back and Steve’s hand clench by his sides when Tony is out of his arms. “What do you mean that wasn’t my gift? Steve I can’t possibly accept-“

“I painted you something too,” Steve interrupts. “Just wait here, I’ll go get it.”

Tony bits his bottom lip and nods. Steve dashes to his desk, getting a rolled canvas out from his drawer before heading back to the break room.

Tony is still standing there, hands clasped.

Steve hands him the canvas and Tony’s breath hitches when he rolls it out. It’s a painting of the both of them.

Tony has his hands outstretched, like he was holding a phone to take a picture while Steve has his face turned towards him, smile wide and bright. They’re both clearly laughing.

“Is this from-“ Tony starts, head shaking in disbelief.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be a nice birthday gift. To paint it. Do-do you like it?” Steve asks, something fragile in his voice.

“Steve, there is no painting out there, in this whole damn universe, that I will find more beautiful than this one,” Tony says, his hands reaching out to Steve’s. 

They both stand there, holding hands for a bit while Tony looks at the painting and Steve looks at Tony until Wanda enters the break room to get a packet of raisins. 

* * *

“It’s the first picture we ever took together,” Tony says, cheeks pink with a shy smile. “I had only been here a few weeks and one of the staff, Maria, was moving over to the main branch. We had a huge going away party for her. There was a ferris wheel and fireworks and everything. Steve and I, we were up on the ferris wheel when I took that picture. It was one of the best days I’ve ever had.”

* * *

“He got it framed,” Steve tells the camera, a dumb smile on his face.

“He placed the post it notes back carefully in order and got them framed. That’s where he went for half a day. To go get it framed. It’s hanging above his sofa in his living room.”

Steve’s cheeks go pink. “I helped him hang it up. He got the painting framed too. That one’s hanging in his bedroom.”

* * *

Clint scratches his chin. “Getting out of the circus was the best moment of my life. No wait! I take it back! Uh, maybe meeting Natasha cause then I wouldn’t have a job here and I wouldn’t have met-,” he stops himself before snapping his fingers. “The best moment of my life was getting Lucky, my dog, who without, none of this would have happened.”

* * *

"The best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life...” Steve watches Tony come in from the pantry, sets a mug of tea on Steve’s desk and waves awkwardly to him through the glass.

He sits forward in his chair and clears his throat. “Getting out of the army and starting work here. It’s nice, not constantly worrying about your life or if you or any of your friends are about to die.”

He glances at his hands, lets out a breath, “Yeah, probably starting to work here, because, it was like meeting a really angry, beautiful, chaotic kitten that let me find my new normal and made me feel safe. And the- the kitten has no idea that it has my heart in it hands and could crush me at any moment. But it could also give me the only thing I think I’ve ever truly wanted.”

* * *

“The best moment of my life so far...has been happening from a moment on a ferris wheel and it’s continuous.”

* * *

Natasha stares at the camera. “I have not had the best moment of my life, yet. Is that a threat?” She stands, eyes narrowed. “Were you sent here to kill me?”

* * *

Clint has gone into Coulson’s office five times in the last three hours.

He keeps locking the door behind him and shutting all the blinds.

* * *

“Yeah, Coulson and I are a thing now. Apparently a few around the office placed bets on it,” Clint shrugs. “It’s nowhere close to the pot of the Steve and Tony betting pool, but it’s still cash.”

[Shot of Wanda, Bruce, Pietro from the warehouse and Sam putting down money, a gift card to Bed, Bath & Beyond, a free ice cream voucher and a pair of red heels on the table in the break room while a smug Natasha looks at her winnings.] 

Clint looks at his hands before looking back to the camera, “I really like him. He’s nice to me. I want this to work.”

He smiles, “and once Steve and Tony get their shit together we can go on double dates!”

* * *

Bruce nods. “Oh yeah, it’s definitely gonna happen. I mean, it’s taking forever and I thought for sure that they finally got it together at Pepper and Happy’s wedding since it was all romantic and Steve was making heart eyes at Tony the whole night.”

He pushes his glasses up his nose. “I mean, even Thor and I figured it out and I always assumed that I’d be pining from a distance forever.”

Bruce watches from the partition glass as Steve wraps a gift for Wanda on his desk, while Tony sits on the edge of it, using ribbons to make a bow. He balances the bow on Steve’s head and Steve swats at him without looking up.

Bruce looks back at the camera. “Maybe they need a little nudge.”

[A shot of Bruce riffling around with Tony’s things.]

* * *

It’s absolutely pouring, and Tony can’t find his keys. The camera’s still focused on him, and he scowls. 

“Is it against your rules to intervene or something? Integrity and shit? You actually have to actually film this?”

“Tony!” Steve comes running out of the office, a blue and red umbrella in his hand. He stops in front of Tony, covering him from the rain.

“You forgot your keys—” he waves them at him. “I- you left, and I wasn’t ready to-” he swallows, steps a little closer to Tony. “You usually wait.”

“Yeah, you seemed busy so-“

“I’m never that busy, Tony. Not for you,” Steve says bracingly.

Tony swallows. “Steve, I think they’re gonna move me.”

Steve stumbles back, gaping at Tony. “What do you mean? You’re leaving?”

“Fury came down today. Coulson and I met him for lunch, at _Nando's_ of all places, and they were talking about my future at the company and about how I might be better suited to work at R&D over at the main branch and I- Steve, I’ve always wanted to invent. But I don’t actually want to leave the office. To leave Bruce and Natasha and y- you,” Tony says and his face is wet but it might just be from the rain.

Steve crowds closer against Tony. “Tony, you’re brilliant. I’ve always known that. Coulson has always known that. The whole office knows it. If inventing is something you want to do,” taking a breath Steve continues, “then you should do it.” 

Tony looks up at him, hurt clear on his face. “You want me to go?”

“Of course I don’t want you to go Tony. I love you. I’m so in love with you it hurts to breathe sometimes. The whole office knows it as much as they know that you’re brilliant and it boggles how you can be so smart but so blind because some days I feel like I walk around with a giant neon sign that says I love Tony St-“

Tony yanks at Steve’s jacket and kisses him and they both go stumbling backwards onto the car, knocking the umbrella out of Steve’s hand and setting off Tony’s car alarm. Neither one seem to care.

* * *

“We both got a cold,” Steve says a week later. “A real coincidence that we had the weekend to recover and that we both took four days off work to recuperate.

* * *

“They faked four sick days in a row,” Clint says, shaking his head. “Legend behavior.”

* * *

Tony beams at the camera. In the background, Steve can be seen eating his raspberry yogurt at Tony’s desk, clearly waiting for him. 

“We’re good,” Tony says, “He loves me and I love him. I get to work and design for R&D here at the office for the most part and only have to go into the main branch that’s like an hour and half drive away whenever I’m truly needed. Everything else is through video call,” Tony shrugs, “Technology, huh.”

* * *

Coulson wins the betting pool and uses it to fund a weekend getaway trip with Clint to the countryside.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost named this fic Threat Level Midnight. 
> 
> also, this came about because I’ve been rewatching The Office and my brain went, “oooh, imagine this...but stony.” and also i went to an Ed Sheeran concert last month and when he sang Give Me Love, I thought about Them and that song was on repeat as I wrote this and yes, that is the song they’re dancing to at the wedding thanks for asking. 
> 
> I’m actually thinking of making this a series where I just put them in various other sitcom settings (i.e FRIENDS, The Nanny, B99...you get it) Lemme know if you’d be interested in reading something like that! 
> 
> This fic wasn’t Beta’d so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! xxx


End file.
